


El amor

by NoirQueen



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirQueen/pseuds/NoirQueen
Summary: A veces las grandes pruebas llevan a un amor más profundo y más libre de lo que se pudo imaginar
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	El amor

**Author's Note:**

> Quise hacer un pequeño drabble basado en alguna frase al azar de un libro de frases de amor que tengo. La idea era hacerlo para san valentín, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo.  
> “El amor se hace más grande y noble en la calamidad”  
> Gabriel García Márquez

Apocalipsis. 11 años. Unos pocos días. Una urgencia de querer preservar el estilo de vida que llevaba milenios disfrutando. No podía dejar que esto pasara y por eso Crowley insistió más de una vez al ángel, con el que llevaba compartiendo aquellos milenios, el interferir para que no ocurriese nada de lo que se profetizaba. Incluso tuvo pensar alguna manera de interpretar lo que fuesen a hacer para dejar tranquila la consciencia del ángel, que, a pesar de negarse en incontables ocasiones, ambos sabían que si quería intervenir dado a que se había enamorado de la vida humana tanto o más que el demonio.

Ninguno sabía que realmente lo lograrían. Era un salto de fe el hecho de realizar un plan de 11 años para darse cuenta, en el día de cumpleaños del anticristo, que este falló por un hecho azaroso que ninguno si quiera imaginó posible. ¿Quién iba a decir que habría tres bebés esa noche en la que el demonio Crowley tenía que cumplir su misión, muy de mala gana por lo demás, y que entre los cambios que se hicieron al final ninguno quedó donde en teoría correspondía? De todas maneras, a esas alturas, ya no importaba, por lo que la urgencia fue aún mayor al tener un plazo tan pequeño para salvar lo que más les importaba, la vida que tenían, y aún más importante, la vida que tenían entrelazada el uno con el otro tal como si del hilo rojo del destino se tratara.

A veces uno creería que es un designio del todopoderoso, y otras veces uno creería que más bien es una forma más de rebelión en contra de lo que fuese que quisiese el de arriba. Como le gustaba decir al rubio su plan era inefable, y tal como la misma palabra lo dice, es algo tan grande que es imposible definirlo ni entenderlo, por mucho que se intentara hacerlo.

El plan fallido y la desesperación posterior les hizo actuar de maneras impensadas. Crowley actuaba de manera cada vez más caótica, entre su orgullo, su amor, aunque lo negara por su condición de demonio, entre el hecho de que la única solución que pudo ver, era el huir hasta una de sus creaciones más queridas. Aziraphale intentó aferrarse a la idea de hacer lo correcto, de luchar contra sus propios sentimientos que intentó de alguna manera ignorar, explicando su propio actuar como lo que haría y lo que se esperaría de alguien de su condición, un ángel. Incluso esa lucha propia se vio envuelta y enredada en los problemas que su propio lado tuvo que sufrir para afianzar la relación que tenían. Las palabras de que _ya no existe cualquier acuerdo que les uniera, que se había acabado_ , resonaban de vez en cuando en la mente del pelirrojo, como una forma de recordarle que nunca se tiene nada asegurado y que estaba dentro de las posibilidades perderlo todo... _otra vez_ , tal y como lo había vivido cuando empezó a cuestionar y realizar las preguntas que no se podía ni debían efectuar . Los pensamientos intrusivos eran un problema cada vez que se daba cuenta de lo feliz que estaba luego de esa calamidad que llamamos fallido apocalipsis, ya que él sentía que no podía ni merecía estar feliz, cosa que Aziraphale, sin querer inmiscuirse en eso, sabiendo que es algo que el demonio debía trabajar por si mismo, intentaba con hechos, con su presencia, y pequeños regalos, hacer desaparecer por completo. Ambos sabían que tenían una eternidad juntos para vivir como ellos quisiesen, sanando sus propias heridas, quitándose las cadenas y grilletes que les imponían sus respectivas naturalezas decididas por alguien más. 

La mente era algo complejo, y los sentimientos algo indescriptible. Ninguno se puede manejar completamente, solo intentar dirigirlo a la forma en que uno quiere. Los recuerdos de aquello y de 6000 años de ansiar una unión que ambos deseaban pero que no lograban ni debían hacerse cargo sin pensar en las consecuencias que pudiese traer la simple idea de hacerlo, eran algo que llevaba consigo a todos lados. ¿Cambiarían cosas? probablemente ¿cambiarían ellos cómo estaban ahora? de ninguna manera. Fue una locura haber terminado con el apocalipsis, en lo que según ellos tuvieron injerencia, haber visto a Satan en persona, conocer al anticristo, salvar no solo a la humanidad, sino que al universo y, más importante, a si mismos, pero sabían que sin ello no estarían disfrutando de la vida que llevaban ahora, juntos, como debió ser desde un principio pero que ni ellos ni el inefable plan les permitió.

El calor que emanaba de la chimenea era intenso, delicioso para este periodo del año en el que el clima era implacable. Crowley necesitaba de ese fuego dado a su condición de serpiente que le llevaba a tener problemas para regular su temperatura. ¿Podía realmente sentir calor y frío como un humano? Ni él ni el ángel lo sabían, pero no importaba porque para ellos era real y si su imaginación es lo suficientemente potente, puede hacerlo realidad. Para Aziraphale ese fuego no era más que un símbolo de resguardo, de una nueva vida, y un lugar seguro y tranquilo en el que sentarse para leer sus miles de libros que aún le quedan por leer. Amaba la creatividad de los humanos para inventar millones de historias, tan parecidas y tan distintas a la vez, únicas de acuerdo al autor, únicas de acuerdo a quién las leía. Pero, lo que más amaba, era simplemente estar como estaba en ese momento, recostado en el hombro del pelirrojo, leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos, mientras que el otro disfrutaba de una copa de vino mientras disfrutaba del solo pasar del tiempo, escuchando alguna canción de Queen. 

A veces el plan de Dios era inefable, imposible de comprender, pero ¿quizás eso era parte del camino? El amor no solo se hace más fuerte y noble en la calamidad, se hace visible, se hace inevitable, se hace tan profundo, tan intenso que ni siquiera las supuestas diferencias podría separar. No importaba si eras demonio o ángel, no importaba si debías hacer lo contrario a lo que hiciste, el pasar una existencia juntos y haber pasado por ese hecho en particular que puso en jaque sus hasta sus propias convicciones, si había que vivir aquello otra vez para proteger lo que tenían, no lo dudarían ni un segundo en repetirlo. El amor es infinito y estaban dispuestos a luchar por él, y eso, era algo que ni el todopoderoso podría detener. 


End file.
